


Give me the knife, cold on my mind

by Cloudyjongho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Fluff, It’s not that bad or violent i swear, M/M, Mentioned ot21 members, READ NOTES, Smut, Violence, don’t be afraid to read, i love u coups & ghan, mentioned nct ot21, seungcheol & jeonghan are the bad guys i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Dong Sicheng’s life changes drastically when he's thrown into prison for a crime he didn't do.He meets many interesting people there, but one of them rises above others.The king of the prison, Nakamoto Yuta.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Give me the knife, cold on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I followed the law in my country so the verdict can be different in your country. In mine aggravated robbery can give you two to ten years of jail time. First timers only sit half of the sentence.  
> Cursive writing=japanese, sicheng doesn't understand it.  
> Each cell has a really small bathroom too.  
> They all wear the orange jumpsuit.  
> I’m not doctor so if something isn’t correct i apologize.  
> Please give me feedback! Tell me what was good and what bad. That way i’ll learn and grow as an author🥰
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

"Dong Sicheng, you are found guilty for aggravated robbery.

Those were the words that hurt more than a knife plunged in his heart.

Sicheng's knees gave up, and he would've hit the floor if two policemen hadn't held him up.

Tears burned in his eyes, his head hang low. His mind was numb and blurry. Sicheng's mother cried, his husband trying to calm her, only to tear up too.

Sicheng was currently in Japan. His trial was held here, because the crime was committed in this land. Japan didn't let him back to China. Pretty sure that was illegal, but China didn't want him back either. Their jails were too full anyways.

"Your sentence is seven years, and since you're first-timer, it's cut down to 3 and half years. Depending if you do something bad while being inside. You'll spend that time in Shiga Prison, Osaka."

The hammer hit the table, signaling the end of Sicheng's trial.

Tears streamed down his face when he had to let go of his mother and father after hugging them both, whispering quiet 'i love you's. He tried to smile, he really did, a sad one rising to his lips as he waved at his parents for the last time in three years.

When the metallic door closed, he sobbed. What had he done to get this? The police officer walked him to another room.

"Hands on the wall. Try not to enjoy this too much, pretty boy."

Before Sicheng could even register what had just been said, he was pushed against the wall, his cheek hitting it.

"Don't think, just obey." The same officer growled at him.

Sicheng nodded and pressed his hands against the wall, closing his eyes as the officer's hands travaled around his body to find out if he had something with him. The officer spoke in mandarin, quite bad one, but Sicheng still understood it. Now that he was in a japanese jail, he would need to learn how to communicate. He knew how to speak korean quite well, and of course mandarin, but japanese was a big no.

When Sicheng was 'clean', the officer reattached the chain to his handcuffs.

"We're now ready to escort you inside your cell. But i need to first make some things clear to you."

Sicheng nodded and took a deep breath.

"There's some nasty people in there. Murders, rapists, thiefs, serial killers, all that jazz. Since you're fresh meat they'll be interested in picking on you and trying to subjugate you. Try to fight against them, mentally, not physically, because first of all, it can make your sentence longer and second of all, they'll kill you."

Sicheng shuddered but nodded.

"Hierarchy is clear; everyone who's friends with Nakamoto is on the top, everyone else is trash. Since you don't know how to speak japanese and... you're not here for anything serious, stay away from him and his gang. Never trust anyone, and never, ever, drop the soap."

Sicheng wanted to die right there.

"Now, stop crying and trembling, or else they'll see how weak you are and you won't last a week before you're getting raped and claimed as someone's bitch. I checked your roommate, you'll be sharing one with Ten. He's a wild guy but speaks mandarin. However, his boyfriend is Nakamoto's right hand, so try to stay as far away from Ten as possible."

Who even was this Nakamoto? Take back, Sicheng didn't want to know.

"Let's go. They'll yell at you pretty offensive things but keep your chin up, look determinent and mysterious and you'll be fine."

Easier said as done.

When he opened the metallic door, tears started falling again.

"I was being nice to you there, but from now on, i'll treat you exactly the same way as i treat everyone else."

Sicheng let his head hang low, his gaze strictly on the floor. He trembled and wanted to scream and run away, but he was already inside the jail and his legs wouldn't keep him up.

_”Fresh meat!”_

Sicheng gritted his teeth together, trying to close his mind from the voices. From the corner of his eye Sicheng saw crazy-looking men, drooling and trying to reach him through the bars.

"This is the closed ward. You won't face these guys, but we need to cross through this now." The officer said, ans Sicheng let out the air he hadn't even realised he was holding.

Another metallic door, few empty hallways and one room where sat a man chained up to a chair. He was screaming his head off, only muffled sound coming out becausw of his gag. He tried to rip his body off.

"If you end up at the closed ward and still do shit, this is what you get. We also have an isolation room. It's quite common for normal prisoners if they fight or do stuff like that."

When they pushed past another door, it was easier to breathe. Sicheng couldn't get the image of that man out of his head.

_”Look, it’s Officer Meng! Who do you have there?”_ Someone yelled.

_”Calm down Kibum. You’ll hear in few hours. You guys spread rumors like elementary school girls anyways.”_

Sicheng swallowed. This didn't feel nice at all. So many pairs of eyes at him.

"Head up, i want to see your face!”

"I call dibs on him, you asshole."

"Shut up, no one wants to hear. Your dick is soft anyways."

"SAY THAT AGAIN?!"

If Sicheng wasn't in jail on his way to his cell, he would've laughed.

"We're here. Now put a brave face on, Ten's inside. Your cell is locked until dinner for safety reasons. Here's your bar of soap, toothbrush, toothpaste and one towel for your body, another one for your face."

He stepped inside, taking his belongings.

Before Sicheng could say anything, Ten was holding him with a stranglehold, his hand pressing against Sicheng's windpipe, blocking air from getting to his lungs.

"Name. Who are you? What are you doing in my cell?" Ten spoke in english, and Sicheng understood those simple sentences.

"Do-dong Sicheng. Roommate?" He managed to choke out. Roommate wasn't probably the correct word for this situation.

"Cellmate? Finally!"

When Ten let him go, Sicheng dropped on the floor and coughed his brains out, air filling his lungs.

"I'm so sorry Sichengie, but i have to be on my toes all the time."

Ten pulled Sicheng up, turning him around, and cooed.

"You're so cute! Are you chinese?"

Sicheng nodded, because Ten was pulling and pinching his cheeks.

"Woah! I love meeting chinese boys!" Ten changed to mandarin.

"Thank god someone here speaks mandarin" Sicheng sighed.

"Oh, believe me, many does. This is like the trashcan of all jails, the most dangerous dudes are here, so we have people from the U.S, Canada, Thailand aka me, China and South Korea. My boyfriend is chinese too, you'll get on with him well!"

Officer Meng's words played in Sicheng's head. 'His boyfriend is Nakamoto's right hand, so try to stay as far away from Ten as possible'. That's not going too well.

"Here's your bunk, this is mine. Me and Kun usually fuck at his cell when it's empty or atleast almost empty, but i'll warn you first if we decide to do it here."

Sicheng's face catched fire and he just nodded, biting his lip. God, where would he go?

"Dinner is soon. You have a big decision in front of you right now, Sicheng." Ten exclaimed and sat down on his bed.

"You can come with me to eat, stay 1000% safe, meet nice people and enjoy your time, or, you can go alone and try to protect yourself." Ten said, leaning back.

"If you decide to come with me, you have chosen a side, which is my side, the Nakamoto side. This jail is mainly divided in to two sides; the ones who are with Nakamoto, and the people who are against him. Few people who are neutral. If you choose Nakamoto, and me, i promise you'll be safe. You'll have someone who protects you. But if you choose their side, i need to treat you like trash. You won't get protection from them since their boss is not around. If you are neutral, all you have is yourself."

Sicheng swallowed. Why was this place so difficult? He liked Ten, atleast so far, because he speaks mandarin. But Officer Meng's warning. He didn't really want to join any gang, but he didn't want Ten to hate him either.

"I'm neutral."

"Alright. I was scared you'll pick the other side, i don't want to hate you."

"I don't want to hate you either" Sicheng said, smiling a little.

"Even though i said you'll be alone, i'll still be around you but not too close if i see you there. So if something happens me and Kun will come to protect you" Ten smiled.

"Thank you. Really, i don't know what would i be doing here if it wasn't for you. I literally know one word in japanese and i'm... very new to jail."

"What are you here for anyways?" Ten asked.

Sicheng sighed and sat down, leaning against the cold wall for a moment.

"Long story short, my so called friends tricked me to bring their luggage to them. It was full of Japan's goverment's money. I was the only one shown on security cameras and only my fingerprints were shown so i'm guilty. And now i have no idea where those fuckers are."

Ten only blinked at him.

"That's what you did? What the hell are you doing here then? This place is full of dangerous and crazy people and you're here for robbery you didn't even commit?"

"Yeah."

Ten sighed, and massaged his face.

"Oh no. I can't believe they put you here."

"What about you?" Sicheng asked. He probably shouldn't have, but he did.

"I was rich as hell. I fucked rich man and stole their money and all that expensive stuff, until i got caught. He grabbed me and tried to push me against the floor, but i panicked and stabbed him with the knife i had with me. He died, i panicked again and left the mansion. I made a stupid mistake and forgot that knife there and boom, here i am. I also avoided taxes so that added some time to my sentence."

Yeah, maybe he shouldn't had asked.

"Don't give me that look." Ten laughed.

"I'm sorry i just... that was a lot."

"Maybe for you. I've forgiven myself long time ago."

Someone cleared their throat.

"Kun!" Ten said in delight, scrambling up and trying to open the door.

"Johnny's opening the door soon."

Sicheng had finally gathered himself and looked up. Kun was taller than Ten, but probably about Sicheng's height. He was really pretty. His face was intimidating, until a sound was heard and the cell's door opened. Ten launched himself on Kun, the other male smiling fondly.

"I missed you too."

Sicheng swallowed and waited Ten to say something, because Kun was now looking at him.

"Oh, Kun, i finally got a cellmate! This is Sicheng, he's chinese too!"

"Really? Where are you from?" Kun asked him.

"Zhejiang."

"Nice. But you know the rules Ten, you can't adopt him until he's chosen a side."

"He's neutral." Ten pouted.

"So he can still choose a side. No adopting until that's done. Let's go eat."

Kun left no time to say no, and Ten smiled apoletigally at Sicheng before running after his man.

Sicheng sighed and slumped against the wall. He didn't want to choose a side.

"I'm assuming you met Kun and he opened your cell?" Officer Meng's voice cut his thoughts.

"Something like that."

"Come on. Stand up, i'm walking you to canteen."

Sicheng stood up and walked beside the policeofficer.

"You're lucky i like you. Otherwise i wouldn't even bother walking you here." The officer said, glancing at Sicheng.

"You're lucky i like you too, otherwise i would be really sad."

The officer snorted, and patted Sicheng's shoulder when they got to the door of the canteen. Looked like Meng had given up his 'i'll treat you like everyone else' in ten minutes.

"Take your food from there, sit down somewhere, but not in that empty table. Just don't. Eat quietly and quickly and leave."

Simple as that. Okay.

The officer left, and Sicheng bit his lower lip. He breathed in, and stepped inside and grabbed a tray. He got his food and turned around to look for a place to eat. There was only one chair left, but it was next to some really mean-looking guy. And that empty table.

_”Why are you standing there? Move!”_ Someone yelled at him in japanese, so he had no idea what they had said.

Sicheng got startled and moved forward but then he pumbed in to some other inmate, and dropped their both's trays.

Everyone was now looking at him and that other inmate really looked ready to punch him. He was growling and probably planning Sicheng's death.

Sicheng did what he thought was the best, apoligized in chinese and sprinted away. The inmate yelled something after him, but Sicheng just ran, panicking inside. Maybe he should had taken Ten's side.

Sicheng slowed down to walk, because he had no idea where he was. The halls were cleaner, it was quieter and there were only few cells. You couldn't hear the loud laughing emitting from canteen or the snoring from inmates. Sicheng looked around, and his eyes stopped on one particular cell. He walked closer. It had a tv, laptop and even shelves with books. The bed had really fluffy pillow and big blanket. Was this the resting place for officers? But at the same time, that cell had the same nametag as everyone else.

Sicheng looked around to see if anyone was coming, and as no one was, he stepped inside. The owner of this cell would be eating anyways.

Sicheng walked to the shelf and eyes the books. They were all in japanese, but one notebook had korean handwriting on top.

Just as Sicheng reached for it, someone's voice rang in the cell.

_”Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my cell?”_

Sicheng almost jumped two meters up. He had understood nothing from that sentence so he turned around, only to face the most handsome man he had ever seen. He had bright, red long hair with black-ish roots. His eyes looked really fierce, almost black irises making him look even more intimidating. He stared at Sicheng with furrowed brows.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, sorry..." Sicheng apologized first in chinese, then in korean and english before saying out the only japanese word he remembered in his panick (which meant thank you. But he tried very hard, okay?) and ran out. Weirdly, the guy didn't even try to stop him, only watched after Sicheng as he ran, heart thumbing hard. He ran all the way to his cell before collapsing on the bed, face against the flat pillow.

"Why so depressed?" Ten asked. Sicheng hadn't even realised he was there.

"Some dude is gonna kill me." Sicheng muttered.

"Who and why?" Ten asked, sounding actually concerned.

"Some guy whose cell i entered. He had a laptop and all that shit, but he caught me. I thought he'd be eating."

It was silent for one second.

"How are you alive?"

"That's the question i ask myself on daily basis!" Sicheng rolled to lay on his back.

"No seriously, what did he say to you?"

"How could i know? He talked japanese."

"Sicheng, you have just met THE Nakamoto Officer Meng has probably warned you about."

"You gotta be kidding me." Sicheng said and sat up.

"You entered his cell. Do you know what he has happened to people who has one that?" Ten asked him.

"No?"

"They are dead, Sicheng. Dead. Do you know who he is?"

"I don't know, some scary as fuck looking guy!"

"He's a fucking drug lord, mafia boss and killer in one body." Ten sighed, stood up and sat beside Sicheng.

"Jesus christ!" Sicheng pressed his face against his hands.

"Why didn't he kill me too?"

"What did you say to him?" Ten asked.

"Apologized in three different languages and then coated the situation perfectly by saying thank you in japanese."

"Okay, we have three different ways how he can react. One; he'll kill you when you sleep. Two; he won't kill you but he'll beat the shit out of you. Three; he won't kill you because he finds you special. I'm thinking about first or second one, what about you?" Ten asked, smiling sweetly.

"That didn't help at all!" Sicheng whined, slapping his own cheeks.

"I know. But it's shower time soon, so we need to be ready. We're gonna sprint there, okay? Because people come usually about 5 minutes after it has started because they are lazy, so we still have almost empty and clean shower."

"I fucking hate this." Sicheng groaned.

"It's your first day, come on, be happier!"

"I CAN NOT BE HAPPY. I'M IN JAIL."

"Yes you are and you can do nothing about it. Now lift your ass up and take your towel and soap, we're leaving."

"If i shower with you, does that mean i've picked a side?" He asked.

"No. We just magically went there at the same time, right, Sicheng?" Ten asked, taking his stuff.

"Yeah. Magically." Sicheng murmured, opening he door of their cell.

The hallway was empty, the inmates were sleeping after the dinner. They tiptoed, trying to emit as small amount of noise the could.

"Here we are." Ten whispered and slipped inside the shower. The floor was wet.

"We aren't the first ones?" Sicheng asked.

"No, Yuta showers first."

Sicheng had no idea who Yuta was, but he had no motivation to know either.

They showered in silence, not saying a word. Sicheng tried to be as fast as possible, but as he started to hear loud laughter coming towards them, he slipped out of the shower and quickly dried himself. He slid the orange jumpsuit on just as four men entered the shower. Sicheng quietly buttoned it closed and took his towel and soap, clanging at Ten. He didn't seem to be bothered at all, so Sicheng left. Ten had been right, people were now coming there, exactly 5 minutes after them.

He slipped inside their cell, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes. He was fucking hungry, because the last thing he had eaten was few chicken nuggets yesterday for dinner. He had been so nervous about his trial that he hadn't been able to eat today or yesterday night.

Sicheng was also tired. Sleep had been an unknown verb last night.

He was scared. He was nervous. He held himself on stress state all the time, walking on his tippy toes ready to protect himself. That was exhausting. Sicheng's eyes started to droop, but he tried to fight it. He couldn't, and Sicheng fell asleep.

————

Sicheng woke up to two voices speaking quietly. Or atleast trying to. They were speaking... korean?

"Who is he?" Someone unfamiliar asked.

Sicheng was too tired to open his eyes.

"You're gonna kill him, aren't you?" That was Ten.

"Ten. Who the fuck is he?"

"I won't tell you!" Ten whispered back.

"Yes you will. Tell me. You know i can find out his entire life in a snap, right?" The other man rised his voice.

"Shut the fuck up! You'll wake him up!" Ten retorted.

"He already is."

He heard someone walk away, and Ten sigh.

"Darling, i'm so sorry we woke you up. Go back to sleep." He said, walking closer.

"What's the time?" Sicheng asked, prying his eyes open.

"I'm not sure, but it's well past supper."

Sicheng groaned and sat up.

"I'm fucking starving. I ate over 24 hours ago! Jesus christ!"

He had felt so nauseous that food hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Oh no. The next food we'll have is breakfast tomorrow." Ten answered, pouting.

"I'm gonna die. Pass out. Or something."

"Sorry, i have no food to you. I can ask Kun though, and Johnny, if they have some."

"No, i'll just drink water." Sicheng said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Sicheng took his cup and poured some water in it, chugging it down and enjoying the sensation of it running down his throat.

"Good night, Sichengie." Ten said as he crawled under his blanket.

"Good night, Ten." Sicheng wished him back and slid under his blanket too, closing his eyes.

But he couldn't fall asleep.

He had probably listened to Ten's light sniffling for hours, and he stood up. He would take a walk. Good idea. Yeah.

Sicheng tried to be as quiet as a mouse, and he walked slowly around the jail. It was really peaceful at night like this. There weren't scary inmates glaring at him, offensive comments thrown at him in japanese or couples fucking. Sicheng could finally breathe better.

That was until something crashed on him hard, slamming him against wall. He knocked his head and was about to scream and fight, when someone's hand pressed against his mouth, and something cold against his throat.

A knife.

Sicheng stood there, frozen in his place and eyes wide open. His breathing was fast and loud.

"Whose side are you on." Someone who Sicheng couldn't see because of the dark hallway asked. This time in korean. They lowered his hand from Sicheng's mouth.

"I-i'm neutral."

"Like fuck you are. Tell me, whose side are you on and i might spare you tonight."

"Neutral!"

"Why is Ten so close to you then, huh?" They asked.

"He's my cellmate!" Sicheng answered, a little too loud.

"Be quiet." They pressed the knife harder against his throat, and tears rose to Sicheng's eyes.

"Nakamoto or Choi."

"Neither!"

"You little bitch-"

They were about to punch Sicheng, but suddenly someone pulled them off.

_”Don’t fucking touch him.”_

Sicheng couldn't see clearly because of the tears in his eyes and the lack of lighting.

His body trembled and he slid down against the wall, pressing his fingers on his neck to check if he had a cut. Luckily he didn't.

More hushed, angry sentences in japanese and few grunts and the situation was over.

Someone kneeled in front of him and wiped his tear away, before standing up and running away.

It didn't take long until more footsteps were heard and Ten's familiar voice was talking to him.

"Darling, Sichengie, let's go back, okay? It's me and Kun. Don't be scared."

Sicheng could only nod, and four hands helped his trembling body up. He leaned against Ten and walked like a newborn deer. The adrenaline had worn off.

Sicheng felt something soft under his body, and assuming it was his bed, he closed his eyes. He was fucking scared.

"Sichengie? Do you want me to sleep with you?" Ten asked, and Sicheng nodded. He could use a few hugs now.

The bed dipped as Ten laid beside Sicheng, wrapping his arms around Sicheng's body.

"Since you are neutral, what just happened won't be investigated by either of the sides. You can't tell Meng either, because if you do, you're gonna get killed. Snitches aren't appreciated here."

"Ten?" Sicheng asked.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up. I want to sleep, not talk how i will get killed."

Ten chuckled and petted Sicheng's hair few times before closing his eyes too.

"I'm sorry. Sleep."

————

Morning came fast. This day would be Sicheng's first whole day here. The annoying, loud alarm rang through the hallways, officers banging the doors and yelling.

He grunted and snuggled deeper in to his pillow, which was breathing. Completely normal.

"Good morning, Sicheng."

Sicheng opened his eyes regretted it immediately and pressed his face against Ten's shoulder.

"Who told you you can be that cute?" Ten asked him.

"I can't believe this. You trust people so easily."

"I mean, you helped me last night and hugged me to sleep, so why shouldn't i trust?" Sicheng answered him, opening his eyed again.

"Fair point. But don't trust others that fast. Only me."

"Yes sir."

"Come on you baby, we need to go for breakfast."

"Can i come with you?" Sicheng asked.

"Do you pick our side?"

"No?"

"Then you can't. But i'll keep an eye on you. I heard what happened yesterday on dinner. Just stand your ground, but not too confidently if you're not sure you can win the fight."

Sicheng grunted again as he stood up and tried to make his hair look better.

Ten had already left, and Sicheng did too. He walked to canteen, avoiding looking at other inmates, took a tray and placed some noodles in a bowl. He was fucking hungry.

When he got his food, he looked around. Luckily, there was an almost empty table. He walked towards it, feeling unsure and insecure, but won over his fears and sat down. People in the canteen were chatting, loud laughter emitting from some table. The inmates seemed to be happier today.

Sicheng slurped on his noodles, enjoying the feeling of eating something.

Suddenly a familiar voice ran in the canteen.

"Renjun, i swear to god if you stab Chenle i'm disowning you ungratefull ass! I will never ever give you any food!" Ten yelled in mandarin.

Sicheng saw a brown haired young boy pout while holding a knife threateningly close to a orange haired boy.

People were laughing, even if they understood nothing.

"You piece of shit!" Ten stomped to the brown haired boy (probably Renjun?) and grabbed the knife, holding it up.

"I'm telling Yuta." Ten said, switching to Korean. Sicheng wondered why.

"No!" Renjun yelled back.

"I am telling him."

"What are you telling me?" A third voice said from the door of the canteen. He was probably Yuta.

Sicheng almost smiled, Ten was as sly as a fox.

But when he turned around, he saw the man whose cell he had entered.

So Yuta was Nakamoto?

Sicheng froze. He felt shivers run down his spine, now that he knew what kind of person Yuta was. The aura around him was pitch black, his gaze was so threatening, so fierce, so sharp that it cut through anyone's body. He didn't smile, he stared. The whole canteen was dead silent. No one was brave enough to speak.

"What do i need to know, Renjun?" He asked, walking closer.

"Renjun almost stabbed Chenle. Again." Ten sighed, leaning against Kun who had come to support his boyfriend.

Yuta sighed, and glared at Renjun. The said boy slumbed down, pouted even more and murmured something.

"What was that?" Yuta asked.

"That i'm sorry Ten. And Chenle. And Yuta."

"You're forgiven, Renjun. For this time." Ten answered, and smiled.

Yuta turned around to look at the inmates in the canteen.

Sicheng quickly looked at the floor, trying to stay invisible.

_”What are you looking at?”_ Yuta spoke quickly in japanese.

The man looked like an anime character, a super hot one. But when he spoke in japanese, it was something so sexy, so hot that it had Sicheng's heart beating hard.

It shouldn't be. His heart shouldn't be doing cartwheels when looking or thinking about this man. Ew. Disgusting. He was a killer.

People muttered some words, and rose up to leave. Sicheng saw his time coming, and he quickly dived to the crowd of people so he wouldn't be seen.

His fingers tapped the edge of his tray anxiously.

When he finally placed his stuff away and turned around to leave, his eyes locked with Yuta's. They stared at each other for a moment. Sicheng breathed in and walked towards the door, his heart beating. He could feel his cheeks flush, and he quickened his pace, finally running out of the canteen. He couldn't handle the pressure Yuta's gaze created.

Aftee breakfast was the time they could go outdoors. The sun didn't shine at all, wind blew harshly and it was cold. Perfect weather.

"Sicheng! Your jacket!" Someone Sicheng couldn't recognize yelled in korean and ran towards him.

His mind panicked. Was this guy dangerous?

"Ten told me to bring your jacket. I'm Taeil." The man stopped and gave him his fleece jacket.

"Oh, uhm... thank you. I'm Sicheng."

"I know. Everyone's talking about you." Taeil winked and smiled.

"Put it on. Having a fever here is torture."

Sicheng put on the jacket he had meant to take with him but somehow forgotten in his cell.

"I'll leave you alone now, as long as you're neutral i can't spend time with you. Take care." Taeil said and left back inside.

Wind blew harshly at him, messing up his hair. The hairs on his arms stood up because the wind was so cold that it felt like it went all the way to his bones. He heard laughter as people walked and talked together, sharing thoughts and emotions. Some couple kissed. Another one hugged. But he stood there alone. Sicheng felt lonely. No one would ever spend time with him in other places than his cell.

If he was going to continue being neutral, the next three years and six months would drive him crazy.

He had to take a side.

No matter how disgusting it sounded, to take a side of someone who had killed people, tortured people and who could kill anyone just like that, he had to.

Sicheng rushed inside, bumping into some inmates as he ran.

He saw two males walking together hand in hand. The left one was shorter than right, he had black hair, the other one silver... Kun and Ten.

"Ten!" Sicheng yelled before Ten could disappear behind a corner.

The couple stopped, looking back at Sicheng.

"Darling! Did you miss me?" Ten asked, smiling fondly.

"No, i mean, yes? I just felt really alone because no one spends time with me because i'm neutral so i'm asking you to explain to me about the sides so i can decide my side and i won't lonely anymore-" Sicheng blabbered in one breath.

"Okay. Kun, do you want to come with us?" Ten asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yes."

Sicheng turned around and walked towards their cell. He was determinent but scared.

Kun sat on Ten's bed, the smaller male on his lap, Sicheng watching them. He sat down too, leaning against the wall.

"Two sides. Nakamoto and Choi. Nakamoto Yuta, you have met him, and Choi Seungcheol. He was transferred to another prison after killing three prisoners from our side."

Sicheng gulped. Didn't sound good.

"I don't want to sound like i'm trying to get you to our side, but things are just like this. I had to make the same decision as you some time ago." Ten said, sighing and leaning against Kun.

"Neither of the sides aren't innocent. Both have done things that make me have shivers running down my spine, but now that i've seen how prison works and what's it like here, i understand."

Sicheng listened really carefully.

"Yuta and Seungcheol hate each other. Because both of them want go be the king, the number one. They have a reputation to keep. They both enjoy what they are doing. They have power, they have everything. We are in prison and Yuta has his own stuff like the laptop you saw. He could have everything he wanted to." Ten continued.

"He has the officers wrapped around his finger, the owner of this prison too. This is Yuta's world and we're just living in it. But Yuta is a nice person, really. He isn't crazy, aggressive or a psychopath. Can't say the same about Seungcheol."

All the information span in Sicheng's head.

"What kind of... sides are they?"

"Yuta's side is more on the freedom side. He listens to us and helps us. We are in this together even if he's the boss. Seungcheol is a dictator, sorry to say that. Yuta thinks, Seungcheol kills. This sounds exactly like i feared it would. I'm not trying to get you to Yuta's side, i know you are scared of him, but... no can do about Choi."

"Of course, being a boss in prison and especially mafia one, killing is part of it. You can't handle things if you don't need to kill sometimes. But Seungcheol kills innocent. His punishment for betrayers is death, Yuta's is something smart that doesn't scar you."

In that moment, Sicheng had done his decision.

If he was to choose the other side than Ten's, he would be just as lonely as now. Even more, because that meant he couldn't talk to Ten anymore.

He tried to forget his heart. His heart that beat harder when thinking about Yuta, who he had seen two times. Two. Times. Pathetic.

"I've done my decision." Sicheng announced, shutting up Ten who was just about to open his mouth again.

"Really? Which side..?" He asked carefully, probably fearing for the worst.

Sicheng smiled.

"I'm not telling you yet!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ten yelled, as he attacked Sicheng and started tickling him.

Sicheng laughed hard. He was really ticklish. He tried to push Ten off, to get help from Kun.

"Kun! Help! Someone! Ten, please stop!" He yelled and laughed, and when he finally managed to push Ten to the floor and sit up still panting, he sensed the presence of a fourth person.

Something moved in the corner of his eye ust at the door of their cell (it looked like a human), but when he turned to look, it was gone.

Ten still laughed and sat back on Kun's lap, who was smiling. Like this, Kun seemed to be so soft, so kind. Sicheng could see why Ten loved him.

"Does Seungcheol have someone as a vice boss?" He asked.

"Yeah. Jeonghan. Why?" Ten asked, eyeing him weirdly.

"I'm gonna tell Jeonghan or Yuta directly first, then you." Sicheng teased.

Ten pouted.

"Okay. Go tell him then."

"Now?" Sicheng asked.

"When else? I'm dying to hear your answer! Do you know what i'm feeling right now? If you pick the other side i can't be with you anymore!" Ten nagged.

Sicheng sighed and stood up, walked outside their cell and stopped. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and turned right to walk towards Yuta's cell.

He heard Ten yelling 'WHAT?' after him, but he ignored him.

Yuta's cell was empty. Sicheng looked around, and continued forward. It was quiet, because almost everyone was outside to get that famous fresh oxygen.

He stopped to a loft, and leaned against the railing. Under the loft was canteen. It was empty, only sound heard was dishwasher.

"Were you looking for me?" Familiar voice asked in korean behind him.

Sicheng's heart jumped to his throat. Yuta.

"Yes." He answered and tried to remain calm and complete.

"Why?" The voice was now closer, and soon the other man also leaned against the railing.

"I have made up my mind."

The conversation was easy and emotionless. Sicheng hadn't even looked at Yuta. The latter turned his head to look at him.

"You picked?" He sounded a little bit surprised.

"Yeah." Sicheng looked down for a moment before turning his head to look at Yuta.

His heart did the thing again.

Yuta lifted his eyebrow, as if telling him to continue.

"I picked your side." Sicheng said, feeling a slight flush on his cheeks.

Small smirk made its way to Yuta's lips.

"Care to tell me why?" Yuta asked him.

"Because Seungcheol sounds like an ass."

"Oh, believe me, he is." Yuta chuckled a little.

"Yeah so... i don't want to be involved in stuff like... killing. So. I'm just cheering for you, i guess?"

"Got that."

Sicheng gave Yuta a small smile before leaving, feeling his eyes on his back.

Sicheng broke in to a wide smile. Yuta had laughed a little bit. Smiled a little bit.

He walked back to his cell (using a different route so it didn't look like he had come from Yuta. He wanted to tease Ten), and opened the door.

Ten was in the middle of making out with Kun, but immediately stopped when he came back.

"Did you tell him?" Ten asked.

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"How stupid do you think i am?" Sicheng asked.

"I don't know? Just tell me!"

"Relax, i'm on your side."

Ten squealed happily and jumped to hug him.

"You made me so worried! I almost started crying when i realised that i wouldn't be able to be with you!"

"There's no way i could be on Seungcheol's side. He sounds like a psycopath."

Ten grinned widely.

"Kun! Now i can adopt him, right?" Ten asked Kun.

Kun smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to family, Sicheng." Kun sounded so kind and loving that Sicheng hugged him. He had to.

It took Kun by surprise, but soon the other male relaxed.

"Thank you." Sicheng thanked him.

"Aaww, look at you! I wish i had a phone so i could take a picture of this, my baby hugging my man!"

Sicheng quickly let go of Kun, red blush visible on his cheeks.

"I told Yuta i won't be doing that killing stuff or things like that." Sicheng said, looking at Ten.

"Good. What job are you assigned to?" Ten asked him.

"Job?"

"The paper Meng gave you? What does it say?"

Sicheng picked up the paper.

"No idea, it's in japanese."

Ten grabbed the paper.

"Laundry." He said after thinking for a moment.

"You can speak japanese?" Sicheng asked.

"I undertand it better, but i'm not good at reading or speaking. I know the jail slang."

"So i'll be doing the laundry?"

"Yes. Kun's in the kitchen, i'm cleaning. I'll ask Yukhei to come with you."

"Yukhei?" Sicheng asked, tilting his head.

"He's a big guy from Hong Kong, speaks mandarin. He's at the laundry too."

"He's adorable, so don't be scared of the 'big' word" Kun laughed and sat up.

"I'm gonna leave. We have lunch to do."

Kun left after getting a peck from Ten, the other male leaving to get Yukhei.

Sicheng listened as people talked while walking to their jobs. Japanese, a little bit of korean and mandarin.

"Where is Sichengie?" Someone's voice came, it was low and husky.

"You can't call him Sichengie yet, Xuxi darling."

Ten and a bigger man appeared. Ten was holding the other one of his arm (whick looked absolutely adorable. Small Ten guiding a big man by his hand).

"Hey, Sicheng, i got Yukhei"

God, Yukhei looked like a giant puppy. His eyes were big and innocent and he grinned widely while wobbling on his feet.

"Hi. I'm Yukhei, and i'll be your friend!"

Sicheng couldn't help the smile that rose to his lips, and he nodded, standing up.

"Great! How did you know i was looking for one?" He asked, stepping out.

The smile on Yukhei's face was so wide that could probably reach moon.

"Ten, did you hear that?! I got a friend!" The giant puppy exclaimed loudly, jumping around.

"Yes i did baby, now go or you'll be late!"

Yukhei pulled Sicheng so excitedly to his side that it almost knocked the wind out of him.

"I love doing laundry. It smells good. But my hands are always dry after that, so i asked Yuta to give me handcream and he did! You can borrow it too, come to my cell after!" Lucas said, walking.

"Thank you, i will." Sicheng smiled. Lucas was probably the most adorable human he had ever met.

They arrived at the laundryroom, loud chatter getting to their ears. A whitehaired guy sat on top of a washing machine, smiling and talking to other men. He was super, super pretty.

His features were a bit feminine but at the same time masculine, confusing Sicheng. He was so beautiful that Sicheng couldn't do anything but stare.

"Jeonghan! We got a new one!" Yukhei exclaimed loudly in korean, grinning.

Jeonghan? He's Jeonghan?

Yukhei is friends with him?

Jeonghan turned his head to watch them, smiling brightly at Yukhei.

"So nice! Welcome!" He said, jumping down.

Sicheng flashed an akward smile (still a bit distracted by Jeonghan's beauty) and bowed a little.

"I'm Sicheng." He said, a still wary of the other man.

"Oh, you're so pretty Sicheng! Are you chinese?" Jeonghan asked, walking closer to him.

"Thank you, yes i am."

What was going on? Jeonghan seemed to be so innocent and kind, unlike everything what Sicheng had heard of.

"I love chinese people. You're all so beautiful and polite and kind! Well, almost all."

Red blush decorated Sicheng's cheeks as he once again bowed.

"Oh no, don't bow! We're all family here in this room. We call this family time, bonding time. When our working hour ends, we can go back to being enemies again, but here we are just people. Except Yukhei and you, i want to hug you even outside!"

Okay, Jeonghan was possessive. He knew how to get someone wrapped around his finger.

They teached Sicheng how every machine worked and what position would he be doing. Jeonghan stayed really close to him all the time, talking nicely. Sicheng's position would be sorting dirty clothes (with Jeonghan) and after that folding the dry, clean clothes (with Jeonghan).

As they sorted the clothes (jumpsuits, socks, boxers, t-shirts, towels, jackets, long sleeves) Jeonghan suddenly stopped, his eyes glued on Sicheng's face.

"So... have you already picked a side?"

Sicheng's heart jumped. Oh no.

He was about to politely tell Jeonghan that yes, he had picked a side which wasn't his, but Yukhei sent him a warning glance from the washing machine he was pushing clothes into.

"No, i haven't." He lied, hoping it sounded real.

Jeonghan only smiled wider.

"Oh, really? I thought you had, from the amount lf time you spend with Yuta's members."

"No, Ten is my cellmate so i just enjoy his presence, and he got Yukhei to help me get here. This is my first whole day so i'm kinda lost," Sicheng lied, his heart beating fast.

"Understandable. You probably have heard something about Seungcheol and our side, but i just wanted to let you know that we're not that bad either." Jeonghan said, stepping really close to Sicheng.

"If you haven't already fallen for Yuta..." He continued, whispering to Sicheng's ear while he ran his fingers from Sicheng's waist to his neck.

"Y-yeah." Sicheng stuttered. Jeonghan had caught his lie.

"It would be more than a honor to be the one to pick you like a ripe raspberry"

Jeonghan's whispering voice and hands on his neck had shivers running down his spine.

"Sicheng! Come help me with this!" Yukhei loudly yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"C-can i?" Sicheng asked Jeonghan, still kinda in a shock.

"Of course, cinnamonroll."

Sicheng quickly walked to Yukhei, the bigger one giving him the jumpsuit that had 'something wrong' and he needed help with.

Thank god he helped Yukhei for the rest of the shift.

"Who does he think he is?" Yukhei angrily hissed to Sicheng in mandarin while walking towards his cell. He dragged Sicheng from his wrist, the other one almost tripping over every three steps.

"You know who he is and what he can do," Ten said, holding hands with Kun.

"No seriously, what did he say to you, Sicheng?" Kun asked when they stepped inside Yukhei's and Kun's cell.

"You mean what he whispered?"

"Yeah, because no one else heard them" Yukhei said, throwing the handcream to Sicheng.

"He caught my lies about the side. I basically told him i'm neutral," Sicheng informed Kun and Ten before continuing.

"He said that they aren't that bad out loud but then whispered that if i haven't already fallen for Yuta." Sicheng huffed and massaged the cream between his palms.

"Anything else?" Ten asked.

"Yeah. He said that it would be more than an honor to pick me like a ripe raspberry. That was super weird. And he called me cinnamonroll."

"God, that idiot!" Yukhei groaned, hitting the table with his fist.

"I thought you liked him?" Sicheng asked Yukhei.

"No, i pretend to like him." Yukhei said, pouting sadly.

"Jeonghan is a motherfucker!" Yukhei yelled, scaring Sicheng.

"God Yukhei, he might hear you!" Kun hissed.

Before anyone could say anything, the alarm rang again, signifying lunch.

"Do i still come alone?" Sicheng asked.

"I think it's better like that." Ten said, smiling shortly at him, before leaving with Yukhei and Kun.

Sicheng sighed and walked after them, keeping a safety distance. He took his food, seeked for an empty seat and sat down. When would he be able to really enjoy Ten's, Kun's and Yukhei's presence?

Sicheng spooned the rice to his mouth, eating the last pieces of that pathetic excuse of meat. God how he missed his mom's homemade food.

He stood up, standing up and leaving to put away his plates, tray, mug and chopsticks. The food was so plain and paper-like that he almost felt like vomiting it.

Sicheng walked on the hallways. They were relatively empty, he had been quick while eating.

"Sicheng!" Jeonghan's voice came behind him as he turned to left.

He gulped and stopped, putting up a smile.

"Jeonghan! Hey!" He said, trying to sound bright.

"You're a really quick eater! Not your favorite food?" Jeonghan asked and stopped infront of Sicheng.

"It was... plain. And i don't eat a lot anyways."

"That explains your slim body!" Jeonghan grinned, poking Sicheng's side, which had him jumping farther from Jeonghan. He was ticklish, yes, but Jeonghan being that close to him? Not nice.

"Are you scared of me?" Jeonghan suddenly asked, his finger stopping. His face was emotionless.

"No! I'm just a little ticklish" Sicheng lied, smiled a little. His heart beat fast.

"You are." Jeonghan stated, stepping closer to him.

Sicheng took a step back.

Jeonghan took one closer to him.

"I'm not, it just tickled!"

"Why are you stepping away from me then?" Jeonghan asked, walking towards him.

"Because i don't like people inside my personal bubble," Sicheng lied.

"You're scared."

"No!" Sicheng almost yelled, glancing behind him. There was no one, so if he ran, would he be fast enough to find someone from his side?

Jeonghan's hand grabbed Sicheng's throat.

"You're scared. And you should be."

Sicheng stared at him wide-eyed and tried to tear his hand away.

Jeonghan pressed a little harder, not blocking his windpipe, but just hurting him.

"You little shit. You thought you could lie to me, didn't you?" Jeonghan definitely had power, because he threw Sicheng on the floor easily.

"N-no! I didn't lie!" Sicheng tried one last time.

"You think i didn't already know you had picked a side? Probably because you're so in love with Yuta." He towered closer to Sicheng, who tried to back away.

"I just tried to protect myself! I know what you have done and what you're capable of!" Sicheng said. He just wanted to get back to Ten.

"You do? So you probably already know that my bodycount will go up by one soon?"

Jeonghan sounded like a maniac. His smile was twisted, mocking one.

The tip of Jeonghan's shoes hit Sicheng's side, earning a whimper from him. He tried to stand up and run away, only to be thrown on the floor again before he could even get up from his knees.

"You're so pathetic. If you hadn't chosen his side, we could've been just like you and Ten, Sicheng. I loved you already. You were so cute."

Sicheng's breathing was fast and he feared for his life, but he refused to let tears get to his eyes.

"You're crazy!" He yelled and kicked Jeonghan's leg when he tried to move closer again.

It was silent for a moment.

"YOU BITCH!" Jeonghan yelled and threw himself on top of Sicheng, taking a hold from his head and banging it once against the cement floor.

Pain flashed in his head and black dots covered his eyesight for a moment. He felt a fist punch his stomach.

He couldn't die like this.

Sicheng fought against the man, kicking and struggling. But the pain was so clear in his head and his eyesight so blurry that he didn't even hit Jeonghan.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Jeonghan growled and took Sicheng's wrist, starting to bend his hand to a wrong position.

"NO!" Sicheng cried out, tears now filling his eyes.

"TEN! KUN! YUKHEI! TAEIL!" He yelled, kicking his legs as Jeonghan chuckled sadistically.

His last hope.

"YUTA!" He yelled, sobs escaping his mouth. Jeonghan played with his wrist, bending it more, then letting it back to its correct position. Sicheng's head ached so hard that he couldn't even stop Jeonghan anymore.

He heard fast footsteps. Maybe Jeonghan got backups and they all watched Sicheng die.

Jeonghan bent his wrist with more force, it almost giving up. But before his wrist could snap, Jeonghan let go.

Sicheng heard grunts and cries of pain. Someone squatted beside him.

"Sicheng? Sicheng?"

Yuta.

Yuta had come.

More sounds of fighting was heard, but Sicheng only focused on one voice. Yuta's.

"Can you speak?" Yuta's voice was friendly. Soft.

"Yeah." Sicheng whispered, voice raspy.

"Good. Let's get you to infirmary."

Yuta's hands slid under Sicheng's body, and he lifted him up. Sicheng let himself lean against Yuta's chest, as the other male started walking away.

God, Yuta smelled so good.

"Taeyong, get yourself checked by Mark. You don't need infirmary but that cut looks bad. And what did i say about fighting someone with a knife?" Yuta said while walking.

"How was i supposed to know he had one?" Someone rumbled beside them.

"Johnny, you too. Even though he would check you anyways. I'm going to infirmary with Sicheng, tell Ten, Kun and Yukhei they can visit him soon."

Sicheng didn't hear the answers, he just focused on Yuta's voice, scent and the steady rhytm his shoes drummed.

"Good afternoon Officer Meng, please open the door for me. I need to bring this beauty to infirmary."

Sicheng blushed. Beauty?

"I told him to stay away from you! Jeez, now he's hurt!" Meng's voice said while fumbling with keys.

"Yeah, i mean, you'd rather have him dead?"

Meng didn't answer that anymore, he just opened the two locked doors that lead to infirmary.

"Yuta?" Someone's voice asked.

"Good afternoon, Taemin. We got a patient here."

_”Oh my god, what happened?”_ The man, probably Taemin, spoke in japanese.

"Please speak korean. He's awake and can understand it, and i want him to know what's happening." Yuta said, and Sicheng felt something soft under him. A bed.

"Hey little one, what happened to you?" Taemin asked him carefully and softly.

"My head..." Sicheng whispered.

It was silent for a moment.

"I don't know either what happened, i showed up to Jeonghan trying to fracture his wrist. But he probably did something to his head." Yuta spoke really close to Sicheng.

Sicheng felt two hands take a hold of the sides of his head and lift it up, sliding fingers on his occipital.

Sicheng whimpered in pain when his fingers massaged that spot.

"Okay. I need to run some scans on him."

"What kind?" Yuta asked.

"CT and PET. Atleast. He was probably hit by something really hard."

The voices slowly started to sound like he was underwater, and Sicheng blacked out.

————

When he came back again, he didn't even try to open his eyes.

"Jonghyun said you didn't visit him last week."

That was Yuta's voice.

He slowly remembered what had happened. Someone's thumb caressed his palm, could that be..?

"Yeah, because he told Kibum to punch him so he could come here." Taemin said, sighing.

"You know, he misses you. A lot."

"I know. And i miss him too."

Sicheng opened his eyes. His eyesight wasn't blurry anymore, and the pain was only minimal.

"Oh, Sicheng! I was just about to wake you up. I did some scans, and thank god your skull is okay, brains too. Only mild concussion." Taemin said, smiling.

Yuta sat just beside Sicheng. He was the one caressing Sicheng's hand.

"Mild?" Sicheng asked, his voice a bit raspy.

"Yes. Let's say it this way, your skull is very hard and you were really, really lucky." Taemin chuckled a little.

"I gave you painkillers too, the pain shouldn't be too bad. Your wrist is okay, it might be a bit sore, same goes to your bruises.

It took him a moment to register what Taemin had said.

"Oh. Yeah."

"What happened to you?" Yuta asked, and Sicheng turned his head to look at him.

"Taemin wouldn't let me get the CCTV material."

Sicheng sighed.

"Jeonghan happened."

"Did he hit you?" Taemin asked.

"He had to, because your head and stomach."

"Yeah, he slammed my head against the floor."

"Okay. Good thing Yuta got there early enough. Yuta, i need to ask you to leave now. I can't let you hang out in here for too long."

Yuta squeezed Sicheng's hand quickly before standing up and stretching a little.

"Taemin, could you escort Sicheng to his cell when you let him go? I don't want him to go alone," Yuta asked.

"Sure thing." Taemin smiled.

"Bye Sicheng, i'll see you soon."

Sicheng couldn't even say bye before Yuta had left, leaving only a trail of his scent behind.

"He likes you." Taemin announced.

"He does?" Sicheng asked, blush covering his cheeks.

"Yes. And you like him too."

Was Sicheng that obvious?

"Is Jonghyun your boyfriend?" Sicheng asked, changing the subject.

"He is." Taemin smiled.

"How did you meet?"

"It was when i started here, three years ago. That's when Seungcheol and Yuta had the gang war, and Jonghyun got really badly injured. Johnny brought him here and begged me to help him. Others were brought to hospital but he got treated here." Taemin said, smiling to himself while staring at the wall.

"He fell in love with me. And i with him. But he only confessed to me seven months later. He always got himself hurt purposely so he could come here. Once every month."

Sicheng smiled. Adorable.

"I visit him every week, but as you know, there's a glass and phone between us, so this is the only way to actually touch eachother. But i don't like it when he gets hurt. But he only has five months left of his sentence, then we'll be together."

Sicheng smiled. Love must feel really good.

"You know, Yuta has never brought anyone here. Never. And he would never stay three hours beside someone here."

Sicheng blushed and bit his lower lip.

"Stop doing that, your poor lip is hurt!" Taemin chuckled.

Sicheng smiled at him apoletigally, and let the lip free.

"You can sleep. I'll let you go back to your cell after another three hours. If we were in hospital you'd go home in the morning, but this is jail, so i need to get you out."

Sicheng snorted and pressed his eyes closed. He fell asleep with a smile.

————

"SICHEEEEEENG!"

Sicheng snapped awake. Yukhei would've thrown himself on top of Sicheng if Taemin hadn't stopped him.

"Yukhei!" Sicheng smiled, sitting up.

Kun and Ten walked in, after them Taeil, and a hundred of other people he had never seen.

"We brought our family!" Ten said.

Sicheng saw Renjun and Chenle stand there, eyes wide with curiosity. Blush covered Sicheng's cheeks, he wasn't used to this many people watching him.

"Hi. I'm Taeyong, the vice boss. Taeil, Johnny, Mark, Jaehyun, Guanheng, Dejun, Yangyang, Jungwoo, Doyoung, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, Renjun and Jisung." Taeyong said, pointing at every member.

"Your family is... pretty big." Sicheng said, earning snorts from some members.

"You're our 21st member." Taeil said, smiling at him.

"Me?" Sicheng asked.

"Yes, you. Now get up, dinner is served." Ten said, smirking.

"Aka me."

"NO TEN EW STOP!" Chenle and Renjun complained, faking gagging noises.

Ten laughed and helped Sicheng stand up and go change his jail clothes back.

Sicheng was the last one to leave the room, and he slid the lock open. He left the other one open too, a plan clear in his mind.

"Does anyone know where i can find Jonghyun?" He asked.

"I'll take you to him." Mark said.

"I'm just gonna tell him one thing quickly."

"What did you do?" Yukhei asked.

"I left the doors open. He can go see his man."

"That is so nice!" Jisung said. The boy was the cutest baby on this earth.

Sicheng laughed and waved at the other members as he and Mark continued towards another wing.

"Being in a relationship in prison is hard." Mark said, sighing.

"But i don't have it as hard as Jonghyun and Taemin do."

"Oh? Are you in relationship?" Sicheng asked, smiling at the younger.

"Yeah, with Johnny. The tall one with black hair."

Red covered Mark's cheeks. Cute.

"Aaw, i can totally see you together."

Mark snorted.

"Yeah, everyone says that. But i can totally see you and Yuta together."

"Why does everyone know about our feelings before i could even get it clear to myself?" Sicheng snorted.

"It's just so obvious. I've never seen Yuta be like this."

They arrived at a cell where were two bunkbeds.

"Mark!" Someone brownhaired man stood up.

"Hey, Jonghyun."

"Oh! You're Sicheng, right?" The man, Jonghyun, asked him.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"What made you come here?" Jonghyun asked them.

"I just came from infirmary, and i talked with Taemin and... he said he misses you and you miss him."

When Sicheng mentioned Taemin's name, Jonghyun smiled wider but he also got sadder.

"Yeah. I do."

"Well, i left the doors open, so go get that time with him."

God, Jonghyun smiled so widely, tears moisturizing his eyes. He shot up and hugged Sicheng.

"REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Sicheng smiled, rubbing Jonghyun's back few times.

"He of course doesn't know you're coming."

Jonghyun let go of Sicheng, still smiling, and bolted off.

Mark chuckled.

"He's adorable, isn't he?"

"He is."

They walked together towards the canteen, talking about anything that crossed their mind.

Sicheng saw Yuta walking towards them.

"Sicheng, i'm making an announcement. You're still on our side, right? After this you won't be able to change your mind."

Sicheng gulped.

"I won't ever want to change it."

Yuta looked at him for a moment, their hands brushing together.

They reached canteen, and Mark signaled him to stop walking.

The whole canteen went silent, as Yuta jumped on top of an empty table.

_”See that man standing beside Mark? He’s on my side now. If one of you dirty pieces of shit touches him, i’ll kill you all.”_

Sicheng had no idea what he was talking about, before he started speaking korean.

"Dong Sicheng. Press that face and name to your small brains, he's on my side. If you hurt him, i'll kill you painfully. He's mine."

And like that, he jumped down, glaring at people around him. Inmates watched Sicheng curiously.

His heart beat fast. Yuta had just called Sicheng his. He had someone that could protect him.

Yuta walked towards him and then whispered to his ear,

"Let's go eat."

Yuta took his hand and pulled Sicheng with him.

Mark followed after them, and Sicheng bit his lower lip again. Yuta kept so close that their arms were touching, his scent filling Sicheng's nostrils.

Sicheng was so nervous that he pushed his tray little too hard, it slid and the edges of their trays touched.

Yuta let his pinkie rest on top of the back of Sicheng's hand. He swallowed and put some vegetables and other food on his plate.

"This food is so bad." Yuta murmured beside him.

"Y-yeah." Sicheng answered him, clearing his throat after his akward answer.

"Come sit with us." Yuta said, glancing at Sicheng before turning and walking towards their table.

Sicheng felt the eyes of everyone on him when he quickly walked after Yuta.

He sat down beside Jaehyun, which was the only seat left when Mark sat beside him.

"Did you find Jonghyun?" Taeyong asked him.

"Yes, i did. He got really happy." Sicheng smiled.

"Sicheng left the infirmary's doors open so Jonghyun could go and fuck his boyfriend." Jeno explained to Yuta, who looked confused.

"JENO!" Ten hissed.

"Language!"

Sicheng snorted.

"I'm in prison, why can't i say fuck?" Jeno whined.

"Because you're a bitchass hoe" Chenle answered him.

Sicheng choked on his milk, coughing and making everyone laugh. Even Yuta.

"I've said 'thank you' and 'please' about million times and you have never repeated it, AND I SAID BITCHASS HOE ONCE?!" Ten huffed out, pouting.

"This is hilarious..." Sicheng laughed against Mark's shoulder.

God, Sicheng felt so good.

He wasn't alone anymore. What Yuta had done didn't disgust him anymore. No one sitting in this table did. He actually enjoyed it, having twenty amazing humans beside him, even if he hadn't even spoken to everyone.

Sicheng finished his food, and focused on the conversation going on, when someone gently touched his leg under the table.

Sicheng looked up and met Yuta's eyes.

"Dessert?" Yuta asked, whispering.

Sicheng blushed a little, but smiled and nodded.

"Let's go then."

They stood up, gaining the attention of their members.

"Where are you going?" Jisung asked them, but before they could answer, Jaemin whacked him with a napkin.

Yuta chuckled, made a 'shh' sound with his finger on his lips, winked at flustered Sicheng and walked away.

Sicheng just gave the rest of them an akward smile, before running after Yuta to put his utensils away.

Yuta waited for him, standing with his hands crossed against his chest. He let his hands fall as Sicheng walked to him.

"I have some pocky's." He said, walking towards his cell with Sicheng beside him.

The hallways weren't empty, inmates watched as they walked together.

His hand brushed against Yuta's. Yuta's pinkie wrapped around Sicheng's for a second before letting it go, probably to give him courage.

They arrived at Yuta's cell, and the other held the cell's door open for Sicheng.

He walked inside, looking around.

"Now you're here with permission."

Sicheng whipped his head to look at Yuta. He felt his heart pick up its pace again.

"Yeah."

"Feel free to sit down."

Sicheng sat on Yuta's bed, watching him. Yuta opened the drawer, and picked a strawberry flavoured box of pocky. God it looked so good. It had only been 24 hours since he got to prison yet he already wanted something sweet.

Yuta sat on the bed. He tore the package open, took one and then placed the package behind his back. Sicheng pouted.

Yuta lifted his eyebrow.

"Did you also want one?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What do you think?" Sicheng answered him.

Yuta placed the pocky between his lips, about three quarters sticking out of his mouth.

"Come get it then."

Sicheng blinked at him. Was he being serious?

Yuta stared at him, waiting patiently. Sicheng bit his lower lip, his heart beating so fast that it could jump out of his chest.

Sicheng gulped down the saliva in his mouth and then crawled closer to Yuta before taking the other end of the pocky inside his mouth, biting down.

Yuta stared at his eyes, Sicheng stared at Yuta's eyes. They both bit more and more of the pocky, their mouths getting dangerously close. Sicheng swallowed the pocky inside his mouth.

Sicheng was the one to make the last move and bite down so near Yuta's lips that they touched. They only breathed for a moment there, before Yuta let the last, tiny piece of pocky fall and kissed Sicheng.

Sicheng closed his eyes and answered to the kiss.

No tongues involved yet. Just two pairs of lips sucking each other, molding together.

Yuta pushed Sicheng against the matress and climbed on top of him, sliding his tongue inside Sicheng's mouth. The kiss had changed into a hungry one, lustful one. Sicheng wrapped his arms around Yuta's neck, pulling him closer. Yuta continued to Sicheng's jawline, leaving pecks there, before biting down on the sensitive skin on Sicheng's neck, leaving a mark there. His mark. He sucked a few hickeys, before coming back to Sicheng's mouth. Sicheng bit his tongue playfully. Yuta let out a groan before he chuckled and distanced their lips, both panting for air.

Sicheng smiled and ran his hand on Yuta's hair, down his face to his neck again.

Yuta smiled and pecked Sicheng's lips.

"Do you want to... be my boyfriend?" Yuta asked, biting on his lower lip.

"I'd love to be your bitch. That's what they'll call me, right?" Sicheng said, earning a snort from Yuta.

"Yeah. My bitch."

————

The only sounds that could be heard in that hallway was snoring of some prisoners and whimpers.

"Shh baby, you'll get what you want soon. Don't want to hurt you."

Another whimper, and a sound of something wet getting massaged against something.

"You may feel empty now that you don't have my fingers, but soon you won't."

A quiet gasp for breath following a groan.

Yuta slid inside Sicheng's hole, biting on his lower lip.

Sicheng pressed his eyes closed as Yuta's cock ripped him apart. It felt so good.

"Are you okay?" Yuta asked him.

"Yes." Sicheng breathed out.

Yuta started to move his hips, pushing in and out. First in a slow pace before quickening it up. Yuta's hand made it's way to Sicheng's waist, pulling his body closer to Yuta's before snapping his hips forward strongly, making Sicheng whimper and moan in pleasure. He fastened his pace to a merciless one, Sicheng becoming a mess.

Sicheng moaned and opened his eyes, only now realizing they were at the end of Yuta's bed. Anyone could see them.

"Y-yuta..." He breathed out.

"What if someone sees?"

Yuta fucked even harder and groaned.

"It's not that someone would see, it's that they will hear. And you'd probably like that, wouldn't you?"

Sicheng moaned, blush decorating his cheeks.

Yuta's cock brushed his prostate, and Sicheng bit down on the sheet to prevent a loud moan escaping his mouth.

"Come on, let them hear you, let them hear how good i make you feel. How i treat you like a princess, like you should be treated. Let that fucker Jeonghan hear how my cock slides in and out, how you're all mine. How it's only me that can have you like this, begging for my cock, pretty pink hole so open for me. How my cum pumps inside your ass, claiming it as mine.

Sicheng moaned at Yuta's dirty words. Yuta had changed his route in Sicheng's ass, his cock always brushing Sicheng's prostate.

Sicheng didn't care if anyone heared them. Not anymore.

"Ahh, fuck! Yuta!" He moaned and pushed his ass back to get Yuta's cock even deeper in him.

Let's just say that many pair of ears heard them that night.


End file.
